


The Artful Kisser

by OneOddKitteh



Series: Very Important Sabriel AU's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is a pickpocket, Kissing, M/M, Pickpockets, Shopping, Surprise Kissing, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'kissing them as a distraction while stealing their wallet au'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Artful Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, but written with love and constant giggling. Find me on tumblr at oneoddkitteh.tumblr.com and you'll get updates whenever I post something new!

Sam stared hard at the sweater, lifting it up and examining it from every angle. It would definitely fit Dean, but he wasn’t sure if the wool was the right kind of frumpy. Dean still got pissed off if a sweater made him look chubby. Sam supposed it came from the intense bullying he got when he was a teenager, before he started working out and beat the shit out of the boys who’d been calling him names. He sighed. How the hell was he meant to pick out a Christmas sweater when Dean was so hard to buy for? Sam had put the sweater down and had picked up a nice green one off the table when somebody grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Hey moose,” an unfamiliar voice said cheerfully.

Sam had hardly turned around when he was pulled down suddenly. Warm lips pressed into his, soft and chaste for just a second. Sam stood in shock as they opened against his, and a tongue licked into his mouth. He kissed back on autopilot, brain not quite catching up with his instincts. A hand was twisted in his hair, another groping his ass. Sam’s fingers clutched tight at the wool in his hands. Finally his mystery kisser pulled back, whiskey eyes smiling up at him. Sam noticed the laugh lines at the corners of the man’s eyes, and the curious way his hair was pushed back without product. He was handsome, in a curious way. And he’d kissed Sam.

Sam stared at him. Those pretty eyes stared back, widening. The hands on his hips disappeared, along with the affectionate smile.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I thought you were my boyfriend,” the man stuttered. “Fuck, oh god, I didn’t mean to, you look just like him, I’m so sorry, I’m leaving.”

He kept up the babble as he backed away. Sam couldn’t help but stare until the strange guy had disappeared in the crowd. He looked back at the table, blinking rapidly and shaking his head until he felt sane again. He’d just been kissed. By a stranger. An attractive stranger. With a furrowed brow, Sam shot a befuddled look at the stall manager, who was snickering at his shock.

“Did that just happen?”

The lady smirked at him, and nodded.

“That was some mistake to make,” she snickered. “I’ll bet he won’t be telling his boyfriend about that.”

Sam laughed shakily. Yeah, he probably wouldn’t. Unless he kissed lots of people who looked like his boyfriend. His hands were trembling a little, and Sam took a deep breath. Sam liked safety and routine. Being kissed by a stranger till he was weak-kneed in the middle of his shopping, that wasn’t routine. In fact, he doubted it was routine for anyone. He concentrated on the wool under his fingertips. Focus.

“I’ll take this one,” he said to the lady, showing her the sweater that he’d been using as a safety blanket.

It was a nice colour, and the material was warm but not too thick. Plus, it was far less scratchy than the other one. Dean would love it. Sam reached into his back pocket for his wallet. It wasn’t there. He patted it again, then the other one just to be sure. He even checked his front pockets, then the pockets in his jacket.

“What the hell?” he said to himself, reaching into his inner pocket, perplexed.

Another few seconds bought understanding, and Sam’s head snapped up. The world slowed down around him as he was overwhelmed with bewildered fury.

“That bastard stole my wallet!”

 

 


End file.
